Gouketsu
Summary Gouketsu is an incredibly powerful monster sent by Psykos to infiltrate the "Super Fight" martial arts tournament, destroying anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way to the dojo. Right as the competition ended with Suiryu technically winning due to Saitama getting disqualified, Gouketsu interrupted the victory celebration and used his Demon Level minions to hold civilians hostage. It was revealed that he intended to turn everyone at the stadium into monsters. Gouketsu was a human martial artist and the champion of the first Super Fight eleven years before the events of the series. He was defeated and captured by the Monster Association, given a chance to join, he ate a Monster Cell and became a Dragon Level Threat. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Gouketsu Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Human Martial Arts Champion, Monster, Dragon Level Threat, Monster Association Executive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Master Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses (Was able to identify Bakuzan as a Dragon level threat just by looking at him), Longevity (Monster Cells endow those who consume it with a longer life span), Air Manipulation (via shockwaves) Attack Potency: Mountain level Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (One-shot Genos before he could react. Should be comparable to other Dragon level threats) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Suiryu stated that Gouketsu was above him in all aspects) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Stopped Suiryu's strongest attack with a mere finger pinch. Was stated by Suiryu to not even bat an eye towards his attacks, despite taking them head-on) Stamina: Very high Range: Kilometers with shockwaves (The shockwaves from his punches are capable of dispersing entire clouds) Standard Equipment: A high supply of Monster Cells Intelligence: Likely Above Average (He is a master martial artist who was able to win the first Super Fight tournament, as well as being considered one of the greatest martial artists of all time) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Martial Artist: After transforming into a monster, Gouketsu seemed to have retained his martial arts prowess that he had as a human, when he won the first Super Fight tournament. This was evidenced in his fight against Bakuzan, when he casually deflected the latter's attacks with a single arm. Moreover, Suiryu remarked that Gouketsu was more skilled than himself. After becoming a monster, Gouketsu seemed to toy with opponents that he held some respect towards, and gave glimpses of his true power, as was the case in his fought with Suiryu and Bakuzan. However, Gouketsu had also been shown to quickly finish fights when on a schedule, as he did not toy with Genos when he was headed toward the Super Fight arena. Enhanced Senses: Gouketsu was able to identify the strength of others. He identified the transformed Bakuzan as a Dragon Level Threat, and noted that Suiryu could be an executive member of the Monster Association if he consumed a monster cell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 7 Category:Longevity Users